Scenes
by sternchan
Summary: Scenes that may have, or could, or hopefully will have happen to Gibbs and his team. Will involve almost all kind of genres and characters.
1. Jenny: Angel

**So this is the first chapter of my new story. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be or when this story will end. So every time something comes into my mind there will be a new chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Angel

Character: Jenny

Set in: 1988

Genre: -

Jenny Shepard remembered the 12th of November in 1988 as one of her worst days of her young life.

Two moth earlier she had accompanied her father on his trip to Israel. It was a wonderful time. She had met so many exiting people. Gafril the assistant of the Mossad Direktor had shown her around Tel Aviv and she had spent endless days in the sun.

But at this Saturday, her Dad had taken her to a conference in a high class hotel. She was excited to go because there would be a lot to learn.

But she wasn't prepared for that day. Shortly after the conference had started, she heard a detonation and all hell broke loose. Someone had bombed the building and all she saw was dust and fire and smoke and… body parts. She was in panic, trapped and scared. When she finally, after hours, was freed from the ruins of the building, her father was alive and waiting for her. He led her to the paramedics and made sure she was okay. However his friend Jubal Hassar was rushed into the hospital. He wanted to go and she wanted to come along. There was no way she would stand to being alone at that moment.

There was a lot of trouble when they arrived at the hospital but Jubal had already been brought into a room, high security outside. Jenny only went in for a few minutes, for there were so many important men around. She was shaken up and very tired and hoped her Dad wouldn't stay long. She sat down on a chair in the corridor and closed her eyes for some moments. But when she opened them again she saw a man hurrying down the corridor, a nurse at his side. She knew this man, he was introduced to her a few weeks ago. His name was Eli David.

"… you have to understand, that she is in a very critical condition. Your daughter might not survive the night. She is in this room." The nurse told him and hurried to open a door at the next to the room were Jubal was put in. To Jenny's big surprise Eli rushed past the door and went directly to Jubal's room.

The nurse looked confused: "Your daughter is in here." She said.

"She can wait!" Eli answered and closed the door to Jubal's room.

Jenny wasn't sure if she understood what had just happened. Her Hebrew wasn't the best at that time but did this man just refused to see his dying daughter and went to see a political friend?

When she looked up the nurse had left.

Without even thinking about it Jenny got up and went over to the room the nurse had showed Eli. She opened the door and closed it from the inside. Her heart broke as she looked around. The evening sun came directly through the window and enlightened the bed with the little girl. She wasn't older than maybe six or seven. Her breathing was supported by a respirator. Her arm and her right leg seemed to be broken… She looked helpless, fragile and vulnerable. And she was all alone. Jenny couldn't stand this sad picture so she went over to the bed and pulled a chair in front of the window taking the girls hand. To her immense shock the girl opened her eyes. Dark brown and so sad. She looked at Jenny.

Jenny smiled softly: "You are going to be okay." She said in her broken Hebrew: "You understand?"

The girl nodded slightly and squeezed her hand. Jenny could feel that she was strong for such a small child. Then she shut her eyes. A high beep echoed in the room and nurses and doctors rushed inside pushing Jenny out of the way. The only word she could understand was "cardiac arrest"

Jenny left with tears in her eyes. This could not be happening. First this bomb in the morning. Then the fear to die in the ruins of the building and now this child. Almost blindly she walked outside and ran into another man. It was Gafril.

"Jenny, what's the matter? Is that Jubal's room the doctors just rushed in?"

Jenny was crying now, she shook her head: "No, in there is the daughter of Eli David… dying." She sobbed.

"Ziva?"

"You know her?"

"Yes. Eli brought her with him to the conference and left her with one man of the security staff. It's her sixth birthday today, she was supposed to observe and stay invisible."

"Her father wanted her to train spying on her birthday?" Jenny was stunned.

Gafril nodded: "He trains his children more than that. Ziva will become an assassin. She is very skilled and will be a big help for Israel and Mossad one day."

"What skills could a girl her age possibly have to support Israel?" jenny was furious now.

At that moment the doctor and the nurses left Ziva's room with relived faces.

"Well, first of all she refuses to die." Gafril said with a smile.

Jenny didn't go back inside.

The next time she met Ziva, many years later the girl had become a grown, independent woman. She never mention, that she remembered Jenny being there in the hospital but once at a lonely and boring stake-out she confesses that she believed in angels.

Jenny had laughed about that. "Why?"

"I saw one. At my sixth birthday. I had suffered many injuries from a bomb and then there was an angel in my room… it told me I would get well."


	2. Gibbs: Boats

Boats

**Character**: Gibbs

**Genre**: Family

**Setting**: Future

It was late and snow was falling down outside. Gibbs sat in his basement and tried to decide what to make of the big pile of wood he had received a week ago. Holliday season was over and he wasn't one of Santa's little helpers, so he saw no point in starting to build wooden toys now. So he would go for another boat. But what would he call her this time? He had made one that was called Shannon, two named Kelly. And a boat for every of his ex-wives. So what would this one be called?

He went over to the wood and picked up a wood truss. This one would become the keel, he knew it.

There was always the possibility to call it Abby or Ziva, after the only daughters left to him.

It could be a present to one of them. But Abby would never use it. No she'd store it and try to find the 'zipper', or the secret how he got it out of his basement. But this boat was meant to be on the sea.

He could give it to Ziva, although she'd never understand why he'd give her a boat. The only thing she wanted from her father was love, not a material present.

Thinking of the future and the things to come, he started working.

Three and a half months later he took the black color and painted the name 'Lilia' carefully onto his new boat. And that was the first time that he had named a boat not after a gone person but after a new life.

He'd just called this boat after his first grandchild, who had been born two weeks earlier.

* * *

**I know, very short but it's just a scene. Please don't ask which of the girls is pregnant in this scene. That everyone can decide for themselves. ;)**

**Thanks for reading and t****hank you for the review to the first chapter!**


	3. Ziva: Forgiven

Forgiven

Character: Ziva

Setting: after "_Enemies Domestic (8.9)"_

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

He had smiled and looked me in the eye. I somehow told him, that he was forgiven and we were okay. And for about two hours I believed it myself. But after returning home, taking a shower and pouring a glass of wine it all came back.

No, things between me and Eli will never be okay. He had compared leaving me in the desert to die to the situation when I wanted to have a pony as a child. He had only seen the stubborn little girl in my face, not the hurt or the fear or the need for his love. He simply wasn't able see my anger, never. Of course, how should he? I was always good in hiding my feelings about my family. Hate, love, anger, fear, and so many others never have shown on my face.

I realize that he hadn't even asked how I was. And then he had just left. He went back to his true love, his true family, Israel. Not wanting to know what happened in the last years, not asking what happened to me in Somalia. Well only two people asked me to tell the whole story. The others were afraid; they might get to know details no one should ever hear.

And now I'm sitting here alone again. Tony and McGee went to some bar. Abby was tired and went home just like me.

Suddenly I hear someone knocking on my door. When I open it, it's Gibbs. "Are you okay, Ziver?"

There is the question that Eli should have asked. I step aside to let my real father inside. I nod: "I am now…" I say and add a quiet "Dad." In only do that when nobody else is around. And Gibbs never questions it.

I forgave Eli for being such a bad parent but he had once and for all lost the status of being my father.


	4. Abby: Shoes

Shoes

Character: Abby

Setting: After season 5

Genre: Um… girls stuff?

Abby walked down the street looking forward to her bowling evening with the nuns. It was spring and she enjoyed the first warm evenings in this year. When she went around the corner she noticed something new. There was a new shop and… she stopped and looked again through the shop window. It was like one of these really expensive shops, with only a few clothes to see and no pricetags, the background all in soft beige. But there was a red pillow, which caught her eyes. On this pillow were the most beautiful shoes, she ever had seen in her life. The problem was, they were not her style at all.

The shoes were made of glass. Just like the ones she always imagined when she had heard about Cinderella. They looked so perfect, so shiny, so fragile. Crystal and gold inlets at the sides of the shoes made them look slim and elegant. The heel was not really high but also had matching inlets. Abby had fallen in love with those shoes but there was only one person in the world, who she could picture them on. And that person had died: Jenny.

Abby couldn't keep herself from entering the shop. The owner and his staff looked at her in a very pejorative way and she knew, they didn't often have girls like her in here.

"Um… I saw the shoes in the window and wanted…" she started.

"1500 Dollar." One of the staff ladies said immediately, surely hoping Abby would leave.

Abby nodded: "I would like to try them on."

The owner himself now approached her. Abby took out her credit card which seemed to please him and he went to get the shoes. While she was busy taking off her boots and socks he explained her that the glass shoes were made of almost unbreakable glass and then he finally put them onto her feet. Abby realized that she could never were them with her black nail polish on.

In the end she had decided not to buy them. She took a last look at the window, when she left the shop and then hurried to her bowling friends.

But she lost a night of sleep over these shoes, so at the next morning she went directly to the shop just to find out, that they were gone.

Sadly she went to work and arrived in her lab. There was a box on the table with her name and a card on it.

"You'll find a reason to wear them…" was printed on the card. There was no signature. When she opened the box, she saw her glass shoes.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Well, I'm sure some of you would like to know, who send the shoes. Maybe another scene will tell you ;)**


	5. Tony: Creating the past

**Tony: Creating the past**

Setting: a few weeks after "Restless" 9.02

Character: Tony

Genre: -

Tony sat next to his Boss on a stake out, thinking about the apology he had written some time ago. He still couldn't believe that he had twisted this situation in his mind so badly.

"You know, there are many people who reinvent their past." Gibbs said and pulled Tony back to the present.

"You think so?"

"Sure, some know about it, others deny and others simply forget. Just look around and you'll find several examples."

Tony looked at him. He didn't know what Gibbs was talking about: "Care to explain?"

Gibbs sight: "Well, there is McGee. He denies that the other kids had picked on him. And I remember a case when he had no difficulties to understand the suspect's behavior, because he had been the victim's victim in school."

Tony nodded in agreement.

"Or Abby."

"Abby?" Tony asked unbelievingly, thinking about her, always smiling.

"Yes, she grew up in a loving home, but she never got to know her true parents or why they didn't want her. Maybe she isn't creating her past, but she tries the same with her present."

"I didn't think she really cared about." Tony wondered.

"She does care about it but she is too scared to go down the road and find out. And Ziva… do you really believe her, when she tells you that she had a normal childhood or joined the Mossad on her own will?" Gibbs said.

Tony shook his head, not because of Gibbs last question but because he started to realize that his teammates had all somehow reinvented their past or just pushed the truth a little.

"I guess you are right."

Gibbs nodded.

"What's about your past? Anything created on that?" Tony asked curiously.

"No, but I wish I would have invented the three last marriages." He said making Tony laugh.


	6. Tim: Date

**Date**

Character: Tim

Setting: After Season 5

Genre: -

Tim had been annoyed by his partners Ziva and Tony, who had constantly tried to figure out, who he was dating at the moment. They had teased him and even tried to hack into his e-mails or check his phone records. Luckily they were not as skilled as he was. But he knew someone had managed to read his mails, because there was no way anyone could have found out about his date on Saturday without reading them.

He was sure it was Abby and that she had set up Tony and Ziva to find out more. It was quite funny that she didn't ask about his lady herself but he could almost feel her watching him through the security cameras at the moment. He smiled to himself, which earned him another comment from DiNozzo, but Tim ignored him.

By lunchtime Ziva had given up asking about his lady friend and had started to write an overdue report. That only left Tony. He wasn't good at giving up. And in the evening even Jimmy asked about his date. He had caught him after an interrogation and Tim knew, neither the camera nor the microphone had been turned off.

"Hey man, I heard you have a big date tomorrow."

"Yeah." Tim answered and grinned: "I'm taking her to the midnight-dance in the park. You know, sparkling stars above us, golden dance floor, and decoration made of crystal."

"The midnight-dance? How did you get the tickets? Brina and I tried for years to go there." Jimmy said impressed.

"Got them from my publisher. I'm just glad, that I found a girl to take."

"Well, how is she and when are we going to meet her?"

"Oh she is fabulous. Perfect. She showed me the dress she is going to wear. Long and white and her shoes… oh really she is perfect. Her name is Cindy by the way."

Jimmy nodded happily and left. When Tim had collected his stuff and left the room Tony stood outside holding his thumbs up.

On 9pm Tim stood outside the park in his tuxedo and waited. Hopefully she had gotten his message and understood.

"So… Cindy…" he heard a voice and turned around to find Abby. She wore a long white dress and the glass shoes he had sent her.

He smiled: "So you figured it out."

She went over to him: "You could've just asked me, you know."

He shook his head: "I could. But you would've said yes."

"So?"

"So, you had the chance to make a friendly tune of it. But I wanted to know what you'd do if I pretend to take somebody else with me. I wanted you jealous."

Abby opened her mouth to protest but she knew she had lost this battle: "That sneakiness is not your style."

"And the dress is not yours, but it looks great anyway, by the way, Tony and Ziva were a big help, when they told you about my date." He grinned.

Abby wasn't able to say a word. She was shocked. All the time she had thought Tony and Ziva were working for her, now she had to find out that they had been in team Tim all the time. But somehow they had also worked for her.

Tim still smiled and then offered her his arm: "Cinderella?"

She took it and they walked into the park.

"Oh and thanks for the shoes."

**I know, many of you hoped that it was Gibbs who send the shoes. Not this time. But maybe next time :)**

**As for the shoes: I think I should stop writing fanfiction and start designing shoes, what do you think?**


	7. Gibbs: Adoption

**Adoption**

Character: Gibbs

Setting: Future

Genre: Family

Gibbs stood at the elevator. It was almost 1 am and his team was finishing up the rest of the paperwork. No one but them was still there. He looked at the file in his hands and then approached Ziva's desk. She was busy typing a report and he laid the file onto her keyboard; to be sure it got her attention.

"Sign that." he said.

She looked up at him. He also got Tony's and Tim's attention. They were always curios.

"There are only three weeks left until you exchange your last name David for DiNozzo. I want you to have a proper family name, at least for a little while." Gibbs explained and walked to his desk.

Ziva opened the file and looked at it. As soon as she had read the form she looked at him quite shocked. Eyes wide open. He knew she couldn't believe what she saw.

"It's all set up with seal and everything, as soon as you sign it will be legal." Gibbs said. But the look on her face made him worry for a second that his gut had now failed him for the first time.

Tony stood up and walked to her desk, to see what was going on. But she hid it from him and then, as if she had only that moment, she took her pen and singed it. She closed the file, went over to Gibbs and hugged him.

"Dad."

Gibbs smiled. "Well DiNozzo, you won't marry Ziva David in three weeks, but Ziva Gibbs."

Tony looked very confused: "You adopted her?"

"Congratulations!" Tim said happily.

"Why are you congratulating them, they didn't get married." Tony said rather snippy.

"No, but with Gibbs as her legal farther, your children will be his legal grandchildren." Tim grinned.

Something had clicked in Tony's his mind. He opened his arms and stepped towards Gibbs who was still hugging his daughter.

"Oh, Dad!" Tony addressed Gibbs with a big grin.

But Gibbs just gave him the look that meant: "Don't even think about it."

Tony understood and stopped. "Um… Jethro?" he was not sure how to address his future father in law, but he was happy that it would be Gibbs and not Eli David.

Gibbs pulled his eyebrows up.

Now Tony let his arms down: "Okay, I think I'll just keep calling you Boss, Boss." Tony said and hurried back to his desk, while the others started laughing.

Ziva looked at Gibbs: "Not that I'm complaining, but why?" she asked with a look to the adoption papers.

"Just like I said, I wanted you to have a good surname for a short time. And of course McGee is also right; they will be my grandchildren, who I can spoil rotten." Gibbs grinned.


	8. Abby, Ziva: The last ChocolateMuffin

The last Chocolate-Muffin

Character: Abby, Ziva

Setting: (if it was for me to decide it would be next year, but I don't own NCIS so: ) Future(hopefully)

Genre: Humor

Tony and Tim were hiding on the other side of the door of Abby's lab and listening to the argument that was going on inside.

"Not a good time to enter… it's Tuesday." McGee said and Tony nodded in agreement.

NCISNCIS

"Ziva, it's mine." Abby said.

"No it's not."

"I'm older than you, I deserve it!" Abby said.

"Not much."

"But, I'm taller."

"Only in your shoes." Was the reply.

Abby touched her round belly knowing she wouldn't get away with her next argument but using it anyway: "I'm six month pregnant."

"No kidding? Abby, I'm having twins!" Ziva said and pointed at her own belly that was a lot bigger than Abby's.

"That's not fair; you use that always as an excuse to get the muffin."

"It's not an excuse, it's a fact." Ziva said reaching for the muffin but Abby slapped her hand.

NCISNCIS

"This is going to be ugly." Tony said.

"You thing we should leave?" Tim asked with panic in his eyes.

Then they heard a bing and Gibbs came out of the elevator carrying a box and heading directly to the door.

"No, Boss don't go inside, they are…" Tony started but Gibbs was already past them and had closed the door behind him.

The arguing in the room stopped. About ten minutes later Abby and Ziva came out smiling.

"What's going on?" Tim asked confused.

"We are going baby shopping, see you later." Abby said.

The men looked at them until they disappeared in the elevator then Gibbs was suddenly behind them.

"You really need to learn how to calm your wives."

Tony looked at him: "Any advice on that?"

Gibbs held up an empty muffin box: "On the next Tuesday, you make sure there are enough Chocolate-muffins for both of them."


	9. Kate: Following Tony

**Kate: Following Tony**

Character: Kate

Setting: Somewhere between season 2 and season 10

Genre: Humor

Being dead is not as bad as I thought. I can come and go whenever I like or, even better, wherever I like. After I saw Ari being killed and gave his ghost a kick in the… well, after that I spend a lot of time in the men's shower. We really have nice agents at NCIS. But I have to agree with Ziva, Tony should shave.

Oh yeah, right I have a date tonight. Or Tony has. He is still dating that chick from the coffee shop. I don't like her. So I guess I have to scare her away. Oh no, not in the way you might be thinking. I'm not able to come back as a ghost with rattling chains looking like death. Although that would be fun. But I found out that I can poke things and humans. Believe me, when I found out I could do that I followed Tony a whole weekend and poked him whenever he was alone. On Sunday evening he believed he was crazy.

But tonight I'll just concentrate on poking wine glasses and waiters. Why waiters, you'll see.

It is 8 pm and Tony is sitting in the restaurant with Clara. Why does he take all his girls to this place? The food is bad and expensive, but to be honest I would kill for just a tiny little bite of that pizza, he has ordered. But I cannot kill. Too bad, I would have killed many people, if I had the chance. Ari, Tony, Saleem, some really bad guys, Tony again…

Okay enough for killing; Tony is now reaching for Clara's cheek. That's my chance. I poke her wineglass and… oh I'm soooo sorry, now her dress is ruined. Well, I'm not sorry, but she doesn't know that. Tony starts to apologize to her and tries to wipe the wine away from her legs. She's not looking happy about that.

Fifteen minutes later Tony has started to talk about his work as a federal agent. Boooring and so embellished. As if he could take down five men all by himself. I was there when it happened. I saw Ziva taking down those men while he was pointing his gun at a cat, okay a big cat orange and black but still... More blabla comes out of his mouth and that stupid thing in front of him believes it. She seems to have forgotten about him spilling her wine over her dress… okay, about me spilling that wine.

Oh no, I have to do something, he is asking about her underwear. Ah, there he is. Fabio my favorite waiter, he always serves the best desserts. And now he is carrying a huge mountain of chocolate dessert. I wait patiently and then… I poke his tray. As I have planned it lands on Clara's dress. She screams and Tony jumps up.

Poor Fabio, thankfully he is the son of the owner so he won't get fired for my little poking. How many times, did I do that now? Three? No Four.

"Why can't you watch out, that's at least the fourteenth time you are doing that." Tony says to Fabio.

Well I think I lost count.

It just takes another poke on the coffee they have after dinner and Tony goes home alone. I sit in the passenger seat, as he drives. Of course he doesn't see me.

"Don't worry Tony, when you find the right one, I'll leave you alone with her." I promise but he doesn't hear me.

Oh that reminds me, I have to poke his right once more.

* * *

**Okay, this was the last chapter on this FF until 20. August. From Friday on I'll be in Italy for a week. Having fun, go swimming in a privat pool and shop shoes. So after I come back, I hurry to write a new chapter.**


	10. Abby: Jealousy

**I'm back. With suntanned skin, relaxed and a lot more shoes (not to mention my new dresses) in my closet. I can now concentrate on my writing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Character: Abby

Setting: after "Gibbs: Adoption"

Genre: Humor

It was the night before Abbys birthday and Gibbs had taken her to the restaurant they always went to. She loved this place and the waiter knew by now, what it meant when they arrived there. They always saved a little dessert for midnight. Abby's present from the restaurant for a happy birthday.

But today she wasn't in a happy mood. She was quiet and Gibbs tried hard to establish a communication.

"Did Ziva find a nice bridesmaid dress for you? The wedding will be in a week." Gibbs asked and took his glass to drink.

Abby snorted. There was this word again. Ziva.

Gibbs misunderstood her and put his glass back down: "You don't like it? She really tried everything to find one, you'd like."

"The dress is fine." Abby said not looking up and shifting her meatball from one side to the other.

"Okay Abs, what is it?" Gibbs asked straight away.

"You adopted her!" Abby said fiercely.

Gibbs was relieved; he had thought it was something more serious. But just nodded: "Yes, I did."

"Now she can call you Dad legally." Abby's voice became sad.

"She can, but she doesn't. "

"Not at work. But when she talks about you she says 'my father'. "Abby stopped. She knew the jealousy she felt wasn't right. Ziva deserved someone she could call Dad and not have a bad feeling about that. But Abby had always been the favorite one, now this place was taken by Ziva.

"I didn't think you'd mind. Abby you've had wonderful caring and loving parents. A nice childhood, friends, birthday-parties. Even though you were adopted, they gave you all their love. While on the other hand, Ziva's father didn't do anything to rescue his daughter when she was in trouble. Did you know that he sent back the wedding invitation without comment?"

Abby looked at Gibbs sadly and shook her head: "No I didn't know that." She said silently.

"See, I'd really like to adopt you. But I always thought you wouldn't want that because you loved your parents so much. But if that's what you wish, just say a word and you'll have Ziva as a sister by the end of the week. Not that it would really need a signed paper for that. You two are already sisters." Gibbs explained.

Abby stayed silent for some time and then nodded and grinned: "You're right. Ziva is my sister; I never had a little sister I can push around. My brother made me chew an ink cartridge when we were little. And he threw Lego bricks at me. I wanted a sister for doing hair and make-up, bake Christmas-cookies and build sand-castles on the beach…" Abby was suddenly excited and happy.

Gibbs chuckled: "Before you plan on tea-time with your dolls remember you and Ziva are both grown up and I'm sure you won't get her to chew an ink cartridge, you might not be able to push her around, even doing hair and make-up might be difficult. But I'm sure she will bake cookies with you."

"Who is your favorite?" she asked suddenly serious.

Gibbs sighed: "A father has no favorite."

"And when I marry, will you lead me to the altar, like you are gonna do it for Ziva?"

"Of course, nothing could stop me!"

Abby nodded and seemed satisfied with the answer. At that moment she heard a birthday-song coming from the waiters that approached the table. It was midnight. Gibbs handed her a form and a pen. "Happy Birthday, Abby."

* * *

**Okay I think somebody wanted to read something about Abby's feelings towards the adoption of Ziva. I hope, I did not disappoint**. **Thanks for reading.**


	11. Ziva: Rain

Character: Ziva

Setting: in season 7

Genre: Comfort

It was almost midnight and raining heavily outside. Ziva lay in her bed and listened. She loved the rain, it was her favorite lullaby. It meant safety. All the little water-drops hitting the ground, streaming down the roof. The sound was so sweet.

Of course it had not always been like that. Back in the days when she was on a Mossad mission, rain meant danger. The sound of the falling water literally drowned all other noises. In those nights she had not been able to fall asleep. Even with the gun under her pillow. Sometimes she was afraid that it would rain, while she was out to do her work. Puddles she left when she tried to take out a target would tell her enemies she was there. Wet footprints made it easy for them to follow her.

But all that changed after Somalia. She had woken up so often, screaming out in fear and hurt because of a nightmare. After some time she found out that she didn't have nightmares when it was raining. There had been no rain in Somalia. She never heard the sound of falling water in that hellhole. No. The rain told her, she was not any longer the 'guest' of Saleem. She was safe now. She was home.

Well, her nightmares had stopped eventually even without the rain. All she needed were Tony's strong arms around her. He was there now, holding her in his sleep. But still… she enjoyed the orchestra of the rain whispering and singing a song of safety and love.

* * *

**I tried to write a new chapter for Tony but I failed. I'm sorry. Hopefully you liked this one and can wait a little longer for Tony. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Eli: Bad guy

Eli: Bad guy

Character: Eli

Setting: season 9

Genre: **This is not to be taken seriously!**

I'm always the bad guy. I'm the bad guy for Iran, Syria, and the others of our neighbors. Well, someone has to be. I was the bad guy for my son. What have I ever done to him that he thinks of me as a bad guy? Okay, I killed his mother, raised him to be my mole in the Hamas. So what? It worked or it would have.

And what the hell did I do to Ziva, that she hates me? Did I leave her for dead or something? Well, I did, but it was for Israel, I think.

My wife left me… what did I do to her? I was a good husband! I worked hard so my family could get the benefit. I was never home, but they had a good life.

And Gibbs? Why on earth does he hate me? Only because I didn't hurry to Somalia and save my daughter? Or is it, that my son killed one of his team-members? That wasn't my fault. Ari was supposed to be a mole not a real Hamas assassin. How could I see that coming?

Or maybe he is just jealous because I'm so good friends with Leon? Because Leon would not lie to me as he does to him?

And DiNozzo? He killed one of my men! I should hate him.

Really, I am the VICTIM in this story! Why is everyone seeing me as the bad guy? Have a little pity with me. Please?


	13. Gibbs: Kindergarten

Gibbs: Kindergarten.

Character: all (mainly Gibbs)

Setting: -

Genre: Humor, Family

The days when there wasn't case were the worst. His team had to finish the paperwork and got bored quickly. He used to spend those days in the autopsy with Ducky or with the Director in his office.

On Monday he stood on the stairs watching the squad-room. His Agents were all at their desks, catching up with their work. Abby was in her lab and Palmer with Ducky. But they didn't have a case since Thursday last week. Tony had started spitting tiny paper-balls at Ziva with a drinking straw. It didn't take long until she got mad and threw pencils at him for revenge. One almost hit his eye and he stopped. After that they terrorized each other with instant messages on their computer. McGee got annoyed because he was doing a system check involving the whole network-group of the team. The result was a giant fight between him and Tony which ended when Gibbs went down.

On Tuesday Gibbs came out of the elevator, hearing Tony and Ziva fight. He quickly got back in and exited it on the top floor to watch his team again. He was tired of ending the fights.

Tony and Ziva stood in front of each other, shouting. McGee sat at his desk. He had headphones in his ears listening to some music and dancing with closed eyes to the sound of it. Abby joined them and ended the fight by slapping Ziva's and Tony's head, sending them back to their work in Gibbs style. Then she went over to Ziva's desk. Gibbs could not hear her question but Ziva jumped up pointing at Tony. Tony did the same, pointing back at Ziva. Gibbs didn't know what Abby did to silence them but she was good at it. Sometimes she was the most grown up of the team. When Tony and Ziva pointed at McGee she went over to him, ripping the headphones out of his ears. She confronted him with some fact and Tim looked at Tony and Ziva with an angry look on his face. Then he opened his drawer and pulled Abbys stuffed Hippo out. She took it and started to slap him with it. Obviously he had taken it out of her lab for fun. Ziva and Tony laughed about his punishment and Tony imitated McGees dancing. Shortly after that Abby started to hit both of them with Bert too. The sound of Bert hitting at their arms and upper body was quite disturbing.

On Wednesday Gibbs entered the bullpen, and saw that nobody was there. He checked the MTAC, Vance's office and autopsy, where he was informed by Ducky that they were all in Abbys lab, helping her with a new project. When he walked in, he found his team sitting on the ground doing a giant puzzle game. Tony was the best of them, picking up pieces and placing them it the right position. It became a big picture of Gibbs' team and on Thursday he found the finished puzzle at a wall in Abbys lab.

On Friday he finally had good news when he came to work: "Grab your gear, we have work to do." He said throwing the car keys into the air just to see his three Agents wrestling each other to get them. Maybe this was a Kindergarten sometimes, but it was HIS.


	14. Tony: Dinner

Character: Tony

Setting: Season 5

Genre: Humor

Today was the day. After being teased by Ziva and McGee that he was a bad cook (McGee even said Tony would manage to burn water) he had invited all of his team for a dinner party. This would be the proof that he was an incredible cook! If he could just remember how to use the stove. There had to be a button, just like on his microwave… Yes, there he found it but there were six of them.

Half an hour and many internet videos later he managed to boil some water. Happily he put some pasta into the water and then started to make some sauce.

Half an hour before the guest arrived his kitchen looked like a crime scene. The tomato sauce was everywhere but not where it should have been. The pasta had turned into pulp and when he forgot to turn the heat down it cooked over and burned on the hot plate. There was only one solution.

Tim nodded approving. Ziva and Gibbs smiled and Abby and Ducky grinned when they tasted his food. It was delicious.

"You cook better than Ziva." Abby said.

"Hey." Ziva said back was too much enjoying the food.

After dinner he served three kinds of dessert and his team already talked about him cooking every day for them.

Tony was shortly out to get more beer when Ziva decided she wanted more wine. She went into the kitchen and stopped. There was a battlefield and a lot of take-out boxes from a gourmet restaurant on the table. She quickly picked up the bottle and brought it out.

When Tony came back he noticed the bottle on the table. Someone must have been in his kitchen. But who? He observed his team-mates closely but none of them showed any sign they knew about his dark little… kitchen. He pretended as if everything was alright, handed his Boss and McGee another beer and laughed easily about Ducky's stories.

Ziva stayed longer than all the others.

It was past 3 am when she got up.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, but before that I thought I might help you with the dish-washing." She said heading to the kitchen.

He stepped in her way: "No need. I can handle it."

She smiled: "Then let me at least take out the take-out boxes."

Why on earth did it have to be Ziva who found out about his dirty little secret.

"Ok, I'm at your mercy. Tell me, what do I need to do, that you are not going to tell anyone?"

She smiled again: "One day, I'll tell you." She said and left.

Tony just hoped the day would never come.

* * *

**Well, why is no one having pity for the poor Eli? My beta-reader says, that he understands that man, but he also understands the character Joffrey in 'Girls Night' so he might not be a good example :D**

**Hope you liked this one. Maybe one Chapter will be the day, Ziva will tell Tony what he has to do to keep her silent :)**


	15. Tony: Since May

Character: Tony

Setting: September 2012

Genre: -

Four month can change a lot, so can four weeks, four days and even four hours. If I think about it, those hours in the elevator were the trigger. I haven't been able to sleep in the weeks after the explosion. In June, the day after Gibbs stabbed him, I decided I needed to talk to somebody. But McGee was with his family. Gibbs with Abby and that left only one option.

When I arrived at her apartment I noticed the time. 3 am. There was light in her windows but maybe she had fallen asleep. When her neighbor – a 19 year old teenager- came home I took my chance to enter the house.

She was talking on the phone when I knocked. She opened the door and let me come in. After that she finished her call.

"Your father?" I wanted to know. I wish mine had called.

She sat down on her couch next to me and shook her head:

"Eli? You know, when you call him Abba…" I started, but she just shook her head again and looked annoyed.

"I don't want to discuss Eli David, okay? My father went out to find Harper Dearing and killed him. And if you really must know, I talked to my aunt on the phone."

I nodded slowly. Of course she still saw Gibbs as her father. He was here, they saw each other every day, He cared for her and asked her if she was alright even when the NCIS had not just blown up.

She closed her eyes and leaned against my shoulder: "I'm so tired."

And we slept. The first night in weeks I found sleep.

And the next day it was the same. We always fell asleep on her couch or mine and it took us four weeks to make our way to the bed and another four weeks to admit that something between us had changed. And then we took the next step.

Now I cannot imagine falling asleep without her next to me.

Today we are drinking coffee in front of the Navy Yard. It's September and four month have passed since the bomb. Maybe it's time, tell Gibbs.

* * *

**This is very similar to the other story's for that episode but I had to write it because I was kind of disappointed when I saw the last episode :( Only small elevator scenes and just their usual skirmish. :(**

**And I still hate Eli so please forgive me for making Ziva say those words.**


	16. Kyle: Meeting the family

**Warning, this chapter may contain spoilers for those who have not seen the second episode of season 10!**

Character: Kyle

Setting: after "Recovery" S10E02

Genre: Family

„Well you have met Gibbs, now it's time to meet the rest of the family." Abby told her brother as she pulled him out of the elevator. She had pushed the button for the top floor and now they stood in front of the MTAC and looked over the squad room. McGee was working at his Computer. Ziva sat at her desk reading a file and Tony stood at a window chatting to some blonde Lady.

"There, that's our little sister, Ziva." Abby said pointing at her. "But don't call that, she is stronger than she looks."

Kyle smiled. Abby had told him that she had a family but none of them were not blood related at all.

"And the man over there is your brother?" he asked and pointed at Tony.

Abby nodded happily: "Yes and he is in love with Ziva."

Kyle looked at Tony again who was obviously flirting with the blonde one.

"He doesn't know it yet." Abby said to explain his behavior. "But one day he will. And she also will but let's continue. There is McGee. My best friend in the whole wide world."

"Not another brother?"

"Oh no no no no… he is way more than that."

"Oh really, you know I have a rule against that." Gibbs said as he appeared out of nowhere. Kyle jumped slightly.

"He always does that." Abby giggled.

Gibbs grinned. "Take Kyle down to meet everybody in person." He said: "Ducky and Palmer will be up shortly, it's Ducky's first day."

Kyle followed Abby down to meet the others and he was happy that his new found sister was surrounded by so many nice people who loved and cared about her. And he was happy that he was also so easily accepted into this family.


	17. Kate: Following Tim

Character: Kate

Setting: season 8

Genre: Humor

It's really hard to be with Tim. He is immune to my poking and that really hurts me. I cannot help him with girls like I do with Tony. Sometimes when Tim stands in the line to get coffee for the team I poke some nice looking woman towards him. But they'll only apologize and go without seeing what a lovely and nice guy he is. It's so frustrating.

But I have found a way to get him to known to many women. I wrote his book. Well not all of it. But remember all those hot scenes between two of his characters? The ones Ziva was furious about? Jep, those were mine. I just had to wait until Tim fell asleep and poke the keyboard. And on the next day the scene was there and Tim was happy with himself. Unfortunately he was not able to hold up to the high expectations women had in him after reading the novel. I went home with him and some of his dates and watched. Poor Tim. But the true problem is that he is thinking about Abby all the time. Once he went out with a girl named Catherin. And he got her into his bedroom. Then he called her Abby and she was gone.

I need to do something about him. But I have so many people to watch out for. I really need to call some dead friends for help and then I'll concentrate on Tim! He will be with her, whether he wants or not!


	18. Thali: Birthday

Charakter: Thali

Setting: after 10.07

Genre: -

It's my birthday again and I am sitting on Tony's desk watching my sister listen to the opera he had tuned in to for her. Kate was with me just a few seconds ago but she went after Tony to poke him out of the elevator because she wants him to accompany Ziva.

I met Kate shortly after Ziva shout our brother Ari. I have to admit I'm not good in looking out for my siblings. Well how could I be? They'd always look out for me, even if I hadn't known it. I loved them very much but we were siblings so I got into a lot of fights, especially with Ziva. I didn't understand that all she did, she did for me. So I got very mad at her when she told me she'd quit dancing. I loved to see her dance. Graceful and beautiful. I was there with our Mom on every event where Ziva would dance. And suddenly she quit. I felt betrayed. But I didn't know why she did it. After I died, I found out. I had started to sing about the time she quit her dancing.

When our father found out that both of his girls were following a dream made of music and rhythm instead following the dream of a peaceful Israel he gave Ziva the choice. If she quit and concentrated on becoming a Mossad officer I would be free to sing. She never told me. After some time our father was good with me singing. I never saw him with watery eyes before. Of course not, he had never seen my sister dance.

She never danced again and sometimes I wish she would not listen to that opera on my birthday. I wish for her to dance.

"Dance for me Ziva, please." But I am dead, she cannot hear me. She smiles with her eyes closed. I look over to the elevator. It had come back and Tony is still inside. The music is too loud for Ziva to hear the soft bing. I can see Kate, she is pushing the button that keeps the door open while Tony keeps pushing the one for the first floor. Now he leaves the elevator. Maybe he is just going to take the stairs. I wonder what Kate will do then.

She told me she'd to anything that would make him happy. Somehow she had decided that Ziva would be the one to make him happy. I'm all right with that. If it just would not be so hard to get those two together. Now he is coming over and he stands behind my sister and waits for the music to end.

It takes some time but eventually it ends. He clears his voice and she turns around.

"Tony… you are still here?"

"Elevator is not working. You want to stay? If not I could give you a ride to Gibb's house."

I smile when I see her getting up, turning off the new song that just started to play. He offers her an arm and she takes it, so they walk to the stairs. Kate comes over and we follow them.

"You'll see her dance." Kate tells me with a smile.

"At their wedding they will have to dance."


	19. Ziva: Christmas

Character: Ziva

Setting: 2013

Genre: Family

* * *

It was this time of the year again. Christmas time. Ziva was familiar with it. She had spent many Christmas Eves in the company of people who celebrated it. She knew what they celebrated. The birth of Jesus and even if she didn't believe in it she loved Christmas. Yes, she was Jewish, but she thought that for example the Japanese had a fine way to deal with that holiday. Celebrating it as a day of love and peace.

But there were other aspects that made her love this holiday season so much. Walking into Abby's lab was always exciting but during Christmas time it was sparkling. Abby wore those special outfits. Once with a skeleton of Santa on her shirt; another time she had painted her nose with red color to become Rudolf. It was so silly and at the same time so Abby.

McGee had installed a chimney screensaver for all his colleagues and for Ziva he had put not only a Christmas stocking with her name on it onto the mantelpiece but also a Hanukkah Menorah. Vance had made him change the screensaver because it started to play "Jingle bells" through the speakers whenever it went on. So he had disabled the music.

But there was more… this was her first Christmas with Tony as a couple and Tony wanted a tree.

"A tree is a pagan tradition anyway. Means to symbolize fertility." He told her.

She simply nodded, she knew that. But she was surprised when he handed her a Star of David for the top of the tree and she wondered where it was possible to buy such…. Okay he probably meant well but she refused.

"No." she said, handing him the star back. "It feels wrong and I like the top of the tree uncovered."

On the 24th everyone was at Ducky's place enjoying a great dinner with friends and family. They talked, they joked and even Gibbs laughed freely. After that they went to the navy yard to watch am movie in MTAC. It was tradition.

But the thing she loved most of all was the joy in Tony's eyes when he unwrapped his present from her the next morning – though he had mistaken her nightgown to be the wrapping paper and her to be his present before they got up. But she didn't mind at all

Now he was sitting on the ground next to the tree like a little boy ripping off the paper. He eventually held his present in his hands and then came over to hug and kiss her. "Thank you so much." He said with tears in his eyes: "Happy Hanukkah."

"Merry Christmas." She answered back.

It didn't really matter to her if they celebrated Hanukkah or Christmas or whatever was behind those holidays. The only thing that mattered was the fact that she was finally home with friends and family.

* * *

**No matter in what you believe in or celebrate or do not celebrate. I hope you'll have a wonderful time and a happy new year. Thank you for reading.**


	20. Ari: Babysitter

**Yes I have seen „shabbat shalom" and there were at least 20 ideas for a new fanfiction but I won't write any of them down until I know the end. So I thought I might entertain you with something funny instead. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Charakter: Ari

Setting: 1990

Genre: Humor

This was the end of his career as a babysitter, Ari knew. Not that he had aimed for one, but being in his last year in school, he was eager to prove that he could take over some responsibility. So he had agreed, when his farther asked him to watch over his half-sisters for an evening. Eli wanted to take his wife Rivka out for their anniversary. Ari knew the two of them had trouble with each other so this evening was very important to both of them.

But watching his little sisters was not a problem to him. He loved them both. Tali was three years old and easy to handle as long as she was not able to get close to any kind of drawer in the house. Ziva on the other hand was almost like a wild tiger. She had turned seven last year and was almost unable to sit still. She took dancing and fighting lessons. Rivka had agreed to the fighting because she thought Ziva would calm down after a day of dancing and fighting but it did not work. The only time when she was able to sit still was when she played the piano.

Ari held Zivas and Talis hands as they said goodbye to their parents. As soon as the door was closed and they heard the noise from the car Ziva turned to him and asked: "Can we have candy?"

Ari grinned: "Of course."

The girls cheered happily and went over to the cupboard to grab some chocolate. He loved to be the big brother who could allow them anything.

The next hour was easy. They had candy and watched some shows on television until it was time for bed. Ari decided to get the protesting Ziva into her room first and then he went with Tali. The little girl was asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. Ari smiled down on her and went back to Ziva's room. He found it empty.

First he looked under her bed and then into her closet. But he already knew she would not be there. He found her in the living room, wearing her pajamas and watching a cartoon.

"I said it's time for bed, Ziva."

She looked at him: "And I said; I'm not tiered."

"You are going to bed anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your brother and I say so. Now come on." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to her room. Sometimes he had to be strict with her. Otherwise she would not be able to follow orders. But to his surprise she followed quietly.

When she was in bed Ari went back into the living room and turned on a video. One hour later he heard a voice: "Why is the man doing that?"

Ari turned around. Ziva set on a chair behind him, watching the movie and referring to the main character's action.

"Since when are you watching?" Ari asked, he had not heard her.

"Since the beginning. Tell me why is he doing that?"

"That's not a movie for a little girl like you. You should be in bed. Go."

"No, I want to know how it ends."

"I said: Go."

"No."

He got up but this time Ziva did not follow him. No she ran off and opened the door to the backyard.

"Come back Ziva!" Ari yelled and ran after her. But she was gone. It was dark outside and he could just see the pool. Ari had never understood why Eli needed a pool. He had never seen him use it. Tali was too young for it and Rivka hated it. Ziva was the only one who liked to swim. But now she was nowhere to be seen. He went over to the pool and looked around. His father had an expensive taste. Big trees stood on the right side of the pool and the ground was laid out with marble.

Suddenly he heard a splash and the next thing he knew was that he was pulled into the water. When he came back to sue surface he heard his sister laugh.

"Enough know. Go inside and change!" he said and climbed out of the pool.

Zivas was faster; she was out and pushed him back in. The next time he came up he could not see her. A rustling sound made him look up into the tree. He shook his head. One part of him adored his sister for her skills the other part was pretty angry as he watched her jump from tree to tree back to the house and onto the balcony of the second floor. If she'd fall down Eli would kill him. But she did not. She opened the balcony door and went inside, still laughing.

Ari hurried to get inside. He knew it was his father's bedroom with the balcony. The room was dark when he entered and then he was hit into the back. Ziva had hit him with a pillow.

"Alright, you asked for it!" he said and grabbed the second pillow. They fought in the room and down the stairs and in the living room. Ziva was laughing freely and Ari also had his fun. He didn't care when they knocked down the coffee table or the telephone. But when Ziva hit him onto the head with her pillow and it busted he was covered in feathers which stuck to his wet clothes. That was the end. Ziva lay on the floor laughing and he came back to his senses. Just at that moment he heard noise from the kitchen. He left Ziva on the floor and went to look what caused that noise.

Tali stood there in front of a drawer and placed all it's content on the ground. She must have been here a while because the other drawers stood already open and were empty. The floor was a mess. He took her by her hand and led her out of the room to bring her back to bed.

That was the moment when the door opened and Eli and Rivka came home. His father looked at him. Ari was still covered with feathers and Tali was licking her Hand which was sticky with marmalade.

"I….I….I can explain." Ari said.

"Where is Ziva?" Rivka asked as if she was afraid Ziva would burn down the house while they were talking.

Ari just pointed towards the living room. They found her there on the floor, fast asleep. But Ari knew, Eli would never ask him again to watch his sisters.


End file.
